Marioneta de malas pulgas
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Un especial de día de muertos basado en el episodio de Bob Esponja: Calamardo, fantasma de malas pulgas... ¡Pasen!


Hola de nuevo. Con motivo de estas fechas les he traído este trabajo especial, que bien pude haber subido desde ayer, pero ya saben cómo es esto del día de muertos cuando uno ya va a la universidad y sigue viviendo en casa de su madre (T-T)... Ah, como sea.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

Yaoi, O.o.C, algunas cosas disparatadas que nada que ver con el universo de Naruto y creo que eso es todo.

**ACLARACIONES:**

_**Pareja principal: SasoDei  
>Pareja secundaria: ItaSaku<strong>_

-Diálogos –y narración normal  
><em><span>Modismos y palabras resaltadas<span>_  
><em>"Pensamientos"<em>  
>Gr*serías<p>

Si me falta algo pues ahí me dicen, nada más no acepto comentarios homofóbicos ni de gente de The Fraw y foros o grupos de esa índole, dado que a mi hermanita Sakurakatsuki ya le han dado problemas y eso que apenas era su primer fic.

Bueno, pues a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaymer: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MARIONETA DE MALAS PULGAS<strong>

Como todos los días en las dos últimas semanas todos los Akatsuki estaban sentados en el único sofá de la sala, comiendo palomitas mientras miraban con cara de total aburrimiento el televisor. Itachi sostenía el control remoto y cambiaba de canal.

-Aburrido –bufó, cambiando el canal- Barney…  
>-¡Tobi quiere ver Barney! –chilló el buen chico- ¡Onegai, déjele ahí Itachi-san!<br>-¡Ya cállate de una vez, un! –gritó cierto artista explosivo que estaba a su izquierda  
>-El que debería callarse es otro –se burló el de la niebla<br>-¡Tú no te metas, remedo de Nemo!  
>-¡¿A quién le dices Nemo, Barbie girl?<br>-hehehehe, Barbie girl –rió Zetsu blanco  
>-¡Tú cállate también, estúpida planta!<br>-¡Estúpida tu abuela, esquinera de dos pesos! –contestó Zetsu negro  
>-No estoy de buenas para escuchar sus pleitos –musitó Pein con voz tétrica- solo lo diré una vez: cierren la boca<br>-Aburrido… aburrido –prosiguió el Uchiha, ignorando sus gritos- El Carnicero…  
>-¡Déjale ahí! –exclamó el Jashinista, con la boca llena de palomitas<br>-Aburrido…  
>-¡¿Por qué ching*dos le cambias, p*nche comadreja de mi*rda? ¡Ya le iba a sacar los p*tos intestinos!<br>-Y luego lo desuella y le echa limón –intervino Kakuzu- Hidan, ya hemos visto esa peli 5 veces al menos  
>-¡Me vale m*dres! –repuso, y se dirigió al portador del Sharingan- ¡Déjale donde estaba o Jashin-sama te castigará, j*dido ateo de mi*rda!<br>-Bueno

Al instante el Uchiha apagó el televisor, recibiendo las miradas acusadoras de todos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó –Dijo que la dejara donde estaba, o sea apagada  
>-Hey, chicos –llamó Konan desde la cocina- Ya está lista la cena<br>-¡Genial! –exclamaron Hidan y Deidara, siendo los primeros en echar a correr hacia esa dirección, pero quedaron atorados bajo el umbral de la puerta  
>-¡Muévete, fanático religioso! –masculló el de Iwa<br>-¡No mam*s, estás bien gorda, zorra vende quesos!  
>-Ah, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos –bufó el poseedor del rinnengan, resignado<br>-Como sea –alegó Kisame- ¿Dónde está Sasori?  
>-¡A ese pend*jo ya se lo cargó la p*ta de pelo rosa hace seis semanas! ¡Acuérdate!<p>

Sin poder hacer nada, los chicos vieron a un Deidara salir corriendo rumbo a su habitación, hecho una fiera.

-Pobre Dei –suspiró la maestra del origami, mirándole compasivamente perderse de vista- Sasori era más que su maestro  
>-Lo sé –contestó seriamente el pelinaranja- su pérdida es lamentable<br>-¡Hey, yo llegué primero!  
>-¡Me vale, yo me siento aquí!<br>-¡Kisame, primero va la sopa!  
>-¡Por Jashin, ya cierren la p*ta boca!<p>

El artista de Iwa corría por el lúgubre pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Entró y cerró la puerta de golpe, y se puso a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Maldito sea, Sasori no Danna!

Tomó ocho kunais y las lanzó todas hacia un punto en la pared, quedando todas incrustadas alrededor de una fotografía del marionetista.

-Prometió que no moriría… -sus ojos se tornaron acuosos y decenas de gotas de mar cayeron sobre sus mejillas- ¡Justo cuando pensé que ya lo había olvidado!

En algún lugar cercano a la base, un muchacho de unos 16 años de edad corría a toda velocidad entre las malezas del bosque. Llevaba puesta una capucha negra rasgada, por lo que solo se veían unos cabellos rojos asomarse bajo la misma. En el comedor, Pein y los Akatsuki restantes discutían.

-¡Tobi quiere ir a pedir dulces! –chilló el buen chico a modo de puchero- ¡Hoy es día de muertos!  
>-¡Nosotros también! –le secundaron Kisame y Hidan<br>-¡Qué ridículos! –se quejó Zetsu- Tener que disfrazarse para que les den dinero y dulces  
>-¡¿Has dicho dinero? –exclamó el de los 5 corazones, dibujando signo de dinero en sus ojos- ¡Líder, por el bienestar de esta organización, es imperativo que…!<br>-No iremos, si eso es lo que piensas –contestó Pein seriamente- No a seis semanas de una lamentable pérdida  
>-¡Qué lamentable ni qué ocho cuartos! –vociferó el albino- ¡La zorra vende quesos es la única que lo extraña!<br>-¡Basta! –gritó Konan, roja de ira, dejando a todos tan pálidos como los muertos- ¡Todo mundo vaya por sus disfraces, iremos quieran o no! –luego se dirigió a Hidan- ¡Ve por Dei-chan!  
>-¡¿Yo por qué? –protestó el Jashinista- Además no creo que quiera ir, segurito debe estar ahí llorándole como vieja al p*nche Pinocho<br>-Yo puedo ir por él –se ofreció Itachi, quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada  
>-Está bien –contestó Pein y dirigió su mirada a los otros- Bueno, ya oyeron, vayan por sus disfraces<p>

Los demás caminaron escaleras arriba, y las quejas e impresiones no se hicieron esperar. El exiliado de Konoha se dirigió a la habitación del artista.

-¿Quién es? –inquirió el de Iwa, escuchando el toque de puerta  
>-Soy yo, Itachi –dijo el de fuera- ¿Puedo pasar?<br>-Ya qué –masculló Deidara con desgano, abriendo la puerta- ¿Qué quieres?  
>-Konan ha ordenado que nos disfracemos, saldremos a festejar el día de muertos<br>-Dile que no quiero ir, un  
>-¿Qué parte de <em><span>Konan ha ordenado que nos disfracemos<span>_ no entiendes? –murmuró el portador del Sharingan, sin perder la paciencia- Si quieres te ayudo a elegir un disfraz, pero…  
>-No iré, Uchiha… tengo otras cosas qué hacer<br>-¿Qué podrías hacer aquí encerrado?  
>-Ponerle una ofrenda a Sasori no Danna<br>-Vale, te ayudaré en eso para que no te demores, pero iremos con Konan después ¿De acuerdo?  
>-Ya qué<p>

En menos de un rato todo mundo portaba sus disfraces.

-¡¿Qué pasó con la Cenicienta? –alegó Hidan, viendo a Itachi subir las escaleras luego de haber salido un rato- ¡¿Por qué tarda tanto?  
>-Ya lleva más de una hora allá arriba –le secundó Pein<br>-¡¿Pues qué tanto hacen? –dijo Kisame, y luego se dirigió al Uchiha con picardía- Seguramente se están _despidiendo_  
>-Digamos que rinde tributo a su maestro –contestó el portador del Sharingan, y sin más, continuó escaleras arriba<p>

Cinco minutos más tarde, la ofrenda estaba terminada y Deidara e Itachi ya traían puestos sus disfraces. El de Iwa echó una mirada a la fotografía de su Danna sobre un pedestal.

-Le daré la mitad de lo que nos den, para que vea que no soy mala onda a pesar de todo, un  
>-Ya vámonos, Dei –llamó el Uchiha<br>-Ya voy

Todo mundo estaba listo para salir: Konan iba disfrazada de enfermera terrorífica, Zetsu parecía planta salida del videojuego de Mario Bros, Pein iba al más puro estilo de Drácula, en tanto que Hidan representaba a la mismísima muerte; para Kakuzu y Kisame no fue difícil disfrazarse, el primero solo fue como él mismo pero sin la capa ni el turbante, y el segundo encontró esa festividad como pretexto para ponerse aquel disfraz de Aquaman que compró hace seis meses en una convención de historietas; el buen chico era la versión en chibi del mismo Kyubi al que tanto deseaban capturar. Por último hicieron acto de aparición un ángel negro llamado Itachi y una versión del siglo XXI de la momia, cuyo nombre era Deidara.

-Bien, este es el plan –dijo Pein- Iremos a Konoha, diremos que nuestro motivo de visita es el festejo del día de muertos y una vez dentro iremos en parejas a las casas  
>-Pero Líder –interrumpió Hidan- ¿Y si nos reconocen?<br>-Baka, por eso llevamos estos disfraces –increpó el avaro  
>-Como sea<p>

Salieron de la casa, y antes de poder hacer algo vieron como Deidara cerraba la puerta dejando a todos afuera.

-¡Deidara, no! –gritaron todos

Demasiado tarde.

-Estúpida rubia –masculló Zetsu- Se salió con la suya  
>-¡Car*jo! –gritó Hidan- ¡No puedo creer que todavía no supere lo del p*to Pinocho!<br>-Justo como lo sospeché –susurró Itachi, inmutable  
>-Bueno, no vamos a echar a perder nuestra cacería de dulces solo por los caprichos de la Diva ¿o sí? –soltó Kisame a modo de discurso barato de político<br>-Pero… si Deidara-sempai no va Tobi se va a poner triste  
>-¡Si tanto te importa la oxigenada esa mejor quédate a hacerle compañía!<br>-¡Wiiiii! –gritó el chibi Kyubi levantando los brazos y corriendo en círculos  
>-Pero no les vamos a traer nada –completó Kakuzu<br>-Owww  
>-Bueno, ya déjense de estupideces y vámonos –ordenó el líder de Akatsuki<p>

Mientras todos se alejaban, Tobi entraba a la guarida por la puerta trasera tratando de encontrar a su sempai. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó junto a él y prendió la televisión.

-¿No ibas a irte con los demás? –masculló el de Iwa, molesto  
>-¡Tobi quiso quedarse a hacerle compañía a su sempai!<br>-No hacía falta… como sea, sé buen chico y ve por palomitas  
>-¡Sí, Tobi irá porque Tobi es un buen chico!<p>

Un encapuchado de no más de dieciséis años entró sigilosamente por la puerta trasera de la guarida, que no había sido cerrada. Una vez dentro se dirigió al segundo piso y sacando unas llaves de uno de sus bolsillos la insertó y abrió una puerta.

-Bueno, a Pein y a los otros les alegrará saber que estoy de regreso

Vio que un resplandor salía de debajo de una puerta, así que movido por su curiosidad se dirigió hacia la pieza, y luego de girar el picaporte, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver aquello por lo que había cambiado su rumbo. Sobre un altar de tres niveles cubiertos con la más fina y blanca seda, descansaban varias veladoras, frutas como cañas, mandarinas, naranjas, bananas, algunos platos con arroz acompañados con salsa de soja, algunas figuras de chocolate y azúcar bellamente decoradas, flores de cempasúchil , nube y cresta de gallo, un incensario con tres varas de incienso, algunas marionetas que no superaban los quince centímetros, dulces, té y otras tantas cosas que se distribuían estratégicamente sobre los primeros dos niveles. Cuatro hilos convergentes en un punto del techo sobre el altar se separaban hasta las esquinas, y sobre ellos se prendían varias piezas de papel picado de todos los colores. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió al visitante fue lo que estaba en el nivel más alto: se trataba de una fotografía de un pelirrojo de no más de 16 años, de rasgos aniñados y ojos color de la miel, de medio cuerpo, pero que usaba la capa de Akatsuki. Aunque no se dibujaba alguna emoción en específico en su cara, al menos se podía ver que aquellos ojos no estaban vacíos.

-Wow –se dijo en voz baja- se ve que me adoran

Observó con más atención su entorno, y cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación del artista explosivo.

-Deidara –susurró- Tú hiciste eso

-Tobi ¿Qué pasa con esas palomitas? –llamaba el artista explosivo en la sala- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?  
>-¡Ya están listas, Deidara-sempai!<p>

-Está aquí… sobrevivió –dijo el visitante, cuya voz hasta entonces neutra cambió a una de gran conmoción y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente- debo _decírselo_ cuanto antes

El buen chico salió de la cocina con su tazón de palomitas y se sentó junto a su sempai. El rubio tomó un puñado y se lo llevó a la boca, quemándose.

-¡Tobi-baka! –gritó- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que aún seguían calientes?  
>-¡Tobi lo siente mucho, Deidara-sempai! –se disculpó el enmascarado- ¡No era intención de Tobi que…!<br>-Como sea, vamos a ver la tele, un  
>-Pensé que quería estar solo<br>-Y yo pensé que tú querías hacerme compañía  
>-¡Claro que Tobi quiere acompañarlo, Tobi es un buen chico!<p>

Deidara cambiaba de canal hasta encontrar uno de su agrado.

-Genial, el Aro, un  
>-¿No podría poner otra cosa? –dijo Tobi con nerviosismo- A Tobi no le gustan las películas de terror<br>-No seas llorón, no va a salir nadie del televisor  
>-¿Y si sí sale la niña de la tele?<br>-Pues la echamos y fin del asunto, un  
>-¡Prométalo!<br>-Está bien, lo prometo –bufó Deidara, resignado- pero sé un buen chico y mantente callado  
>-¡Hai!<p>

Los dos chicos miraban aquel aparato totalmente idiotizados.

-Deidara –se escuchó una voz  
>-Tobi ¿Qué le pasó a tu voz? –inquirió el artista de Iwa<br>-Tobi no ha sido, Deidara-sempai  
>-Quiero hablar contigo –se escuchó nuevamente<br>-Pero si no fuiste tú, entonces…

Ambos voltearon a ver, y unos gritos de terror llenaron todo el interior de la guarida.

-Sasori no Danna –exclamó Deidara, abrazándose a Tobi, evidentemente aterrado- ¡No puede ser, usted está muerto!  
>-¡Un fantasma! –chilló este último, escondiéndose en el pecho del rubio- ¡Tobi tiene miedo!<p>

Al ver a los dos chicos abrazados de esa forma, una vena se apareció en la sien de aquella persona.

-¿Acaso no me reconocen? –inquirió mordazmente- Soy yo, Sasori… estoy vivo  
>-¡Por favor, fantasma de Sasori-san, no nos espante! –lloriqueó el chibi Kyubi<br>-Baka, no soy ningún fantasma… suelta de inmediato a Deidara o si no yo mismo te voy a…  
>-¡Por favor, fantasma de Sasori-sama, no nos haga daño! –suplicó el de Iwa<br>-¡Haremos todo lo que usted nos diga, pero por favor tenga misericordia! –rogaron los dos

Una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujó en el rostro del encapuchado. Mientras tanto, los Akatsuki restantes ya estaban en Konoha y se habían separado de la siguiente forma: Zetsu y Kisame, Kakuzu y Hidan, Pein y Konan, e Itachi que optó por ir solo. El primer equipo paseaba por el camino hacia la torre de la Hokage, pero se encontraron con Kurenai.

-Hey, ustedes –ordenó la ojicarmín- quítense esas máscaras, hay niños presentes

La heredera Hyuga, vestida de hada de hielo, se escondía tras ella notablemente espantada. Con Pein y Konan sucedía otra cosa.

-Dulce o dolor eterno –decía Pein frente a la puerta  
>-¡Teme, mira qué disfraces tan chéveres tienen! –exclamó el jinchuriki del Kyubi, abriendo la puerta<br>-Vaya, vaya, vaya –rió mordazmente cierto Uchiha que salió a atender- así que este es el líder de ese grupo de perdedores al que Itachi se unió  
>-¿No creen que están algo grandes para andar pidiendo dulces? –inquirió Naruto<br>-¿Y ustedes no están algo chicos para ya vivir juntos? –respondió Pein a modo de pregunta

Se dibujaron algunas venitas en las sienes del jinchuriki y el Uchiha con complejo de vengador

-Solo tomen sus dulces y lárguense –dijo el azabache de mala gana

Más lejos, la gente corría aterrada, mientras el Jashinista reía como loco.

-¡Es la parca en persona! –gritaba una mujer- ¡Todos vamos a morir!  
>-Qué fácil es espantar a los de Konoha –exclamó el ojiamatista- ¡Muajajajaja!<br>-Por favor, Hidan –espetó el moreno- Tú no espantas ni a mis pantunflas de conejito  
>-¡¿quieres apostar?<p>

Frente a la casa Haruno, cierto ángel negro tocaba la puerta suavemente, hasta que una pelirrosa de ojos jade vestida de ángel blanco le abrió.

-I-Itachi-kun –balbuceó ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
>-Vine a verte –contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa<br>-Pero ¿Cómo entraste? Pudieron haberte reconocido  
>-Eso no importa, ya estoy aquí… ¿puedo pasar?<br>-Etto… claro

En la base de Akatsuki…

-Atención –habló Sasori con voz de ultratumba- El fantasma de Sasori se siente demasiado generoso, y ha decidido perdonarlos de su horrendo destino –extendió las manos hacia el frente e hizo un sonidito raro con los dientes- solo tendrán que obedecer todo mandato y todo capricho mío en un santiamén  
>-Eso incluye… –interrumpió Tobi<br>-¡Silencio! –gritó Sasori-entonces hagan lo que les ordeno o caerá sobre ustedes la ira de Akasuna no Sasori

Dicho esto se fue directo a la cocina.

-Eso se le quitaría poniéndose una crema –susurró Tobi a Deidara

En Konoha Sakura e Itachi se encontraban frente a la casa de Sasuke y Naruto, de la que Pein y Konan ya se habían ido.

-Dulce o dolor eterno –dijeron los dos a coro  
>-¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó Naruto, abrazando efusivamente a su amiga- ¡Pensé que no vendrías! Por cierto, ¿Quién es tu amigo?<p>

Sasuke miraba con odio al ángel negro, pero antes de pensar siquiera en sacar su katana y atacarlo, Sakura intervino.

-Es un amigo de Suna… está disfrazado de Itachi –dijo ella rápidamente zafándose del rubio  
>-Pues se ve demasiado real –dijo Naruto suspicazmente<br>-Si fuera Itachi no podría hacer esto

La kunoichi se paró de puntitas y le dejó un beso en los labios.

-Está bien –dijo Sasuke mosqueado- basta, me convenciste –y luego dirigió su mirada al ángel negro que _no era Itachi_- Pero te estaré vigilando

-¡Aaaaah, es la muerte, quiere llevarnos a todos en su costal! –gritaban varios niños que pasaban por ahí- ¡Mamaaaaaa!  
>-¿Qué les pasa a esos niños? –inquirieron Sasuke y Naruto<br>-Hidan –suspiró Itachi en un tono de fastidio  
>-¿Qué dijiste?<p>

Con Deidara y Tobi pasaba algo distinto. Sasori se encontraba en la cocina echando un vistazo al refrigerador.

-Leche… mayonesa… una nota de _no tocar_ sobre un salami con moho… -luego se le vino a la cabeza una idea- ¡Tobi, Deidara, vengan acá de inmediato!  
>-Sí, amo –corearon los dos, que aparecieron en una bola de humo<br>-¡Tengo hambre, aliméntenme!  
>-¿Qué le apetece, amo? –dijo Tobi- Tobi le traerá lo que sea que usted quiera<br>-Bien, Tobi –dijo Sasori- quiero que vayas a la tienda por unos Cheerios con miel  
>-Demo, Sasori-sama… las tiendas están cerradas, hoy es día de muertos<p>

"_Diablos, con Tobi aquí no podré decirle a Deidara lo que quería decirle"_

-¡Ese es tu problema! –gritó el pelirrojo- ¡Ve por ellos y no vuelvas hasta que los encuentres!  
>-¡Sí amo!<p>

El buen chico salió por la puerta trasera, dejando a los dos artistas solos. Deidara esperaba nervioso las órdenes del _fantasma_ de su Danna.

-Deidara –habló el puppetmaster  
>-Usted ordene, amo<br>-Ven conmigo

Avanzaron escaleras arriba en completo silencio hasta llegar a la habitación, donde la ofrenda todavía seguía montada.

-Explícame qué significa esto –ordenó repentinamente el marionetista  
>-Etto… es una tradición ponerle… emm… esto… -balbuceó el artista explosivo como un completo idiota- bueno, dado que usted está muerto…<p>

"_Se ve tan lindo sonrojado"_ pensó el puppetmaster _"Debo __decírselo__ ya"_

-Está bien –dijo Sasori calmadamente- ya lo entendí, gran detalle de tu parte  
>-Itachi me ha ayudado –contestó el rubio- odio admitirlo, pero sin su ayuda no lo hubiera logrado<p>

"_Tenía que ser la comadreja… debí haber regresado antes"_

-Deidara… quiero que disfrutes esto conmigo  
>-Demo, Sasori-sama, esto es suyo…<br>-¿Osas desobedecer a tu amo? –cuestionó el pelirrojo  
>-¡No, no quise importunarlo, Sasori-sama! –dijo temblorosamente Deidara<br>-Y otra cosa más  
>-Usted ordene<br>-Háblame de tú

Ambos se habían sentado sobre el suelo, pero Sasori se levantó para tomar un plato con arroz. Hecho esto se puso en cuclillas y acortó peligrosamente la distancia entre ellos. Se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos, y justo cuando Sasori pretendía hablar, una voz chillona y familiar llegó a irrumpir.

-¡Tobi ha regresado! –gritó el buen chico- ¡Tobi ha conseguido los Cheerios de Sasori-sama!  
>-Déjalos en la cocina –ordenó el ojimiel- los tomaré después<br>-Pero, Sasori-sama… Tobi ya los ha preparado  
>-¡Tobi! –alegó Deidara- ¡No contradigas a Sasori-sama!<br>-¡Gomene, gomene, gomene! –gritaba el buen chico corriendo en círculos- ¡Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, pero por favor no me castigue!  
>-Está bien –bufó Sasori, con cansancio- no te castigaré, aunque debería… ahora esfúmate, quiero estar solo<p>

Ambos chicos se esfumaron en una nube de humo.

-Deidara –rezongó el puppetmaster- ¡¿Dónde te metiste?

El chibi Kyubi y la versión del siglo XXI de la momia (aún tenían los disfraces) estaban en la cocina.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a contradecirlo, un? ¡¿Querías que nos arrancara los vellos uno por uno hasta dejarnos totalmente calvos?  
>-¡Tobi solo trataba de ser servicial!<br>-¡Pues ten más cuidado para la próxima! Sabes que Sasori no Danna era peligroso en vida… imagínate cómo será ahora que ya no tiene ninguna clase de limitación física, un

-Deidara –llamó Sasori con aura asesina  
>-Sí, Sasori-sama –tragó saliva el de Iwa y giró sobre sus talones<br>-Dije que quería que cenaras conmigo  
>-Pensé que habías dicho que querías estar solo, un<p>

Se tapó la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Tobi –continuó el marionetista- Dime a dónde fueron los otros  
>-Fueron a Konoha a pedir dulces… Tobi también quería ir, pero no podía dejar solo a Deidara-sempai, por eso Tobi se quedó<br>-Ya veo… bueno, Deidara y yo estaremos arriba. Tú puedes tomar tu descanso, solo no molestes  
>-¡Gracias, Sasori-sama!<p>

Los dos artistas volvieron a su habitación.

-Ahora, Dei, acuéstate sobre la cama y quédate quieto  
>-H-hai<p>

-Sasori-sama dijo que Tobi podía tomar su descanso –hablaba el enmascarado, caminando por todos lados- pero a Tobi no se le ocurre nada qué hacer… ¡Descanso! ¡Eso es, Tobi ya sabe qué hacer!

Tomó un teléfono y luego de teclear los números, habló.

-¿Servicios funerarios? Amm… sí, bueno, verá…

Arriba, Deidara se acostó sobre la cama como su _amo_ lo ordenó. Este le ataba a las esquinas.

"_¡Oh, no!" _pensó el rubio _"Va a torturarme, seguro fue porque lo contradije, un"_

-¡Por favor, Sasori-sama! –rogó a todo pulmón mientras se retorcía- ¡No me torture, prometo que no volveré a contrariarlo, pero por favor no me lastime, un!  
>-Te ordené que te quedaras quieto<br>-¡Está bien!

Más por miedo que por otra cosa el artista dejó de retorcerse y apretó los ojos esperando lo peor. Sintió al _fantasma_ despojarlo de su disfraz dejándolo solamente en bóxer. Posteriormente un líquido pegajoso fue untado por todo su tórax, y al término sintió al puppetmaster encima de él.

"_¿Qué va a hacerme?"_

-Por ser ruidoso, impulsivo, tener una visión errada del arte y permitir que esa kunoichi de Konoha me matara…  
>-¡No fue mi intención ser una molestia para usted, un! –soltó Deidara, con los ojos cerrados, atemorizado<br>-Y por ser endemoniadamente delicioso –Sasori cambió su tono tétrico por la voz más sensual posible- yo te sentencio a…

-¡Sasori-sama! –gritó Tobi, rompiendo con todo tinte de romanticismo hasta entonces creado por el marionetista- ¡Sasori-sama!

"_¡Maldito Tobi! Ya casi tenía a Dei-chan en mis garras"_

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres? –gritó, quitándose de encima de Deidara y poniéndose la capucha- ¡¿No te han enseñado a tocar primero?  
>-¡Lo siento, pero Tobi ya sabe qué es lo que usted necesita!<br>-Y según tú ¿Qué es lo que necesito?  
>-Dado que usted ya murió, Tobi pensó que Sasori-sama no puede descansar, así que le traje algo<p>

Una caja al más puro estilo de Drácula yacía a los pies del enmascarado.

-Solo tiene que entrar ahí

Sasori soltó un grito.

-¡Tobi, estás loco! –siguió- Harás que termine en un manicomio  
>-No, solo ahí<br>-Agh –gruñó y luego soltó un suspiro de cansancio- chicos, tengo que hacerles una confesión

Deidara abrió los ojos para ver delo que se perdía. Sasori se quitó la capa.

-Eres… eres –tartamudearon los dos- eres muy bajito  
>-¡No, idiotas! –gritó el pelirrojo- ¡Estoy vivo!... Tobi, ahora, si no te molesta ¡Lárgate de una buena vez!<br>-Pero, amo…  
>-¡No soy tu amo!<p>

Le cerró la puerta en la cara. Deidara miraba expectante al puppetmaster.

-Sasori no Danna –espetó el rubio, aun sorprendido- no lo puedo creer, está vivo  
>-Sip –contestó Sasori, acomodándose nuevamente sobre sus rodillas y nudillos, quedando a unos centímetros de su pupilo- y antes de que otra cosa pase… Por ser ruidoso, impulsivo, tener una visión errada del arte y permitir que esa kunoichi de Konoha me matara… Y por ser endemoniadamente delicioso yo te sentencio a permanecer toda una eternidad a mi lado<br>-¿Por qué? –preguntó el de Iwa  
>-Porque te amo<p>

Deidara se quedó helado ante tales palabras. El puppetmaster aventó su capucha al suelo y procedió a lamer lenta y peligrosamente la _dulce_ piel acanelada de Deidara, que había untado con piloncillo derretido. El menor no pudo evitar soltar algunos gemidos ante tal acción.

-Pudo haber dicho eso desde el principio ¿sabe? –dijo- ¿Por qué esperar hasta este momento?  
>-Lo habría hecho si Tobi y tú no se la hubieran pasado suplicando por sus vidas –contestó el marionetista sin cambiar su tono sensual- ahora quédate quieto<p>

La boca del marionetista fue a parar a los rosados pezones del artista explosivo. Mientras tanto, los otros Akatsuki ya iban de regreso a la base. Itachi se despedía de Sakura.

-Lo has hecho bien, Sakura –dijo Itachi aprisionándola entre sus brazos  
>-¿Cuándo volveré a verte? –preguntó ella<br>-No lo sé, pero te escribiré en cuanto pueda  
>-Adiós, Itachi<p>

Ambos ángeles se fusionaron en un efusivo y vertiginoso beso. Ella le revolvía los cabellos negros con ambas manos, y él ponía las yemas de sus dedos sobre los desarrollados senos de la chica. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Adiós, mi ángel

Itachi se marchó, dejando a la Haruno atrás y se reunió con los otros Akatsuki. Con Sasori y Deidara…

-Yo… -trataba de hablar Deidara, entre gimoteos- yo… también te amo  
>-Eso era todo lo que quería oír<p>

Sasori procedió a soltar a su alumno, el cual lo abrazó fuertemente apenas sus manos fueron libres. Se miraron unos segundos y sin saber cómo, los labios de ambos quedaron unidos en un tierno beso, que se fue haciendo más profundo y más frenético, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. La respiración de Deidara chocaba con el aliento de Sasori.

-Sasori no Danna –habló, rompiendo aquel contacto  
>-Dei… ya te había dicho que me hablaras de tú<br>-Está bien, Sasori… -sonrió el de Iwa- dime una cosa  
>-¿Qué quieres saber?<br>-Si eres una marioneta ¿Cómo es que puedes sentirme? Se supone que no puedes sentir  
>-En eso te equivocas… claro que siento… hice algunas mejoras a mi cuerpo después de que esa mocosa de Konoha intentara matarme, pero ya basta de explicaciones<p>

Soltó los pies de Deidara y se despojó de sus pantalones. Después dejó caer parte de su peso sobre el cuerpo del artista de Iwa, y empezó a besar sus desnudos hombros dejándole algunas marcas. Mientras tanto, Tobi se encontraba en la cocina con una botella de agua jabonosa y una cerbatana gigante. Se oyó el bullicio de los otros Akatsuki apenas se abrió la puerta.

-¡Car*jo, hubieran visto las caras de todos esos w*yes cuando vieron mi disfraz! –vociferó Hidan riendo como loco  
>-De algo hubiera servido si no hubieran salido corriendo antes de darnos siguiera un p*to dulce –musitó Kakuzu, evidentemente molesto<br>-¡Car*jo contigo! ¡El punto no era que nos dieran dulces, sino espantar, p*nche amargado!  
>-Juro que nunca volveré a poner un solo pie en esa aldea –se quejó Kisame- confundirme con Sirenoman<br>-¡Tobi, ya llegamos! –gritó Pein- ¡¿Tobi, dónde estás?  
>-¡Tobi está en la cocina! –gritó el buen chico<p>

Konan y Pein entraron a la cocina, mientras los otros se disponían a ver la televisión.

-¿Qué demonios haces con esa cerbatana? –preguntó Konan  
>-Tobi va a darle descanso al fantasma de Sasori-san –contestó el enmascarado<p>

Itachi simplemente subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, pero unos sonidos perturbadores que salieron de la habitación de los artistas lo hicieron retroceder sobre sus pasos.

-¿Qué pasa, Itachi? –inquirió Zetsu- ¿Por qué esa cara de espanto?  
>-No quiero hablar de eso –contestó el Uchiha, pálido<br>-Mmmm, bueno… entonces iré a ver  
>-No te lo recomiendo<p>

-Dei –suspiraba Sasori  
>-Sasori<p>

El puppetmaster y su aprendiz se entregaban en cuerpo y alma: los dos se encontraban a gatas sobre la cama, Deidara debajo de Sasori. Este último le penetraba moviéndose lentamente para no lastimarlo, mientras lamía su espalda. Al mismo tiempo masturbaba al chico con su mano izquierda, haciendo varios movimientos sobre su miembro ya erecto.

-Gomene –se sonrojó Deidara violentamente en cuanto sintió salir su propio semen

-¡Cámbiale! –espetó Kisame- Esa peli ya está bien _choteada_  
>-Nel, nel, nel –increpó Hidan- me toca, no me dejaron ver la tele en todo el día<br>-Y a mí ni siquiera me dieron dinero… ni dulces siquiera –bufó Kakuzu  
>-Ya, no seas ardilla –dijo Zetsu- Tú tuviste la culpa por escoger a Hidan como compañero<p>

-¿Y cómo harás eso? –inquirió Pein- Sasori ya está muerto  
>-Sí, pero su fantasma sigue aquí –dijo el calabazónico… digo, Tobi- está allá arriba con Deidara-sempai<br>-Tobi, déjate de bromas –espetó Konan- espera un momento ¡¿Hay alguien más aparte de nosotros allá arriba?  
>-Sí, es el fantasma de Sasori-san<p>

-¡Hey, muchachos! –llamó la maestra del origami- ¡Vengan todos, es importante!

-¡¿Y ahora qué ching*dos quiere la vieja del Pein? –se quejó Hidan  
>-Vamos, debe ser importante –dijo Itachi<p>

Todos fueron a la cocina

-¡¿Qué creen? El baka de Tobi dejó entrar a alguien más allá arriba  
>-¡Tenía que ser Tobi! –gritaron todos, menos Itachi, que se encontraba pensativo<br>-¡Yo digo que vayamos por ese sujeto y lo echemos de aquí como a las ratas! –gritó Kisame, a lo que todos excepto Itachi apoyaron  
>-No creo que sea una buena idea<p>

-Aaaah, Sasori… -gemía el rubio- por favor no pares…  
>-No lo haré<p>

Un rato más tarde, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama. Sasori envolvió a Deidara de forma casi paternal entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasará cuando los otros sepan que sigues vivo? –preguntó el de Iwa  
>-Pues seguramente les sorprenderá, y Líder me asignará de nuevo contigo<br>-Pero Tobi es mi compañero… además, nadie puede saber que tú y yo… em…  
>-Tendrán que saberlo –dijo el marionetista, y luego le dio un beso en la boca- ahora solo quédate quieto, mi ángel<p>

-¡Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas! –gritó Kisame, que estaba con los otros, luego de derrumbar la puerta- ¡Si le haces algo a Dei-chan te juro que no te la vas a…!

Muchos gritos de terror llenaron toda la guarida, y más afuera una parvada de pájaros salió volando.

-¡¿Me pueden explicar qué significa esto? –gritó Pein, tratando de no perder la cordura  
>-Pein-sama –exclamaron Deidara y Sasori cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas- nosotros…<p>

Un rato más tarde, en la sala…

-Así que huiste antes de que te matara y luego te ocultaste hasta que sanaste ¿eh? –dijo Itachi  
>-Así es –contestó el marionetista, que ya estaba vestido- siempre estuve vivo<br>-Pudiste haber dicho eso antes a estos dos idiotas –dijo Pein, dándoles un zape en la nuca a Tobi y Deidara  
>-Lo mismo pensé<br>-Como sea, el punto es que Sasori está de regreso –dijo Konan- Ahora para festejar haremos…  
>-Nada de festejos –dijo Kakuzu, molesto- no gastaré un solo centavo en…<br>-No importa –dijo Sasori- de todas formas ya comí  
>-Pero si no había nada de comida en el refri –dijo Hidan- ¡¿Cómo fregados conseguiste comida?<p>

Itachi y Deidara se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad.

-¡Nena el último que llegue! –gritó el Jashinista y todo mundo subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Deidara

-¿No irás con los otros, Sasori no Danna?  
>-No –contestó el pelirrojo cariñosamente- tu compañía es todo lo que necesito<p>

Mientras los otros se disputaban la comida puesta sobre la ofrenda, Sasori y Deidara se _saboreaban_ el uno al otro. Itachi sonreía ligeramente, mientras leía un libro.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Ojalá les haya gustado, dejar un review no te cuesta nada, pero no dejarlo tal vez cueste que ya no haya nuevos fics SasoDei... chaito<p> 


End file.
